last Prayer
by celestial-crystal
Summary: Long ago they were four; four dragons from which came four crystals Now when one guardian was not fit to hold the crystal spreading chaos among the others & changing the life of a young lady whom by wounding the people she loves wished for them to live


I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Dead and Prayers"

'Long ago, in a place that was so far yet so close; another dimension where life was impossible at least for us humans.

It was so barren and lifeless; dark smokes were covering the sky keeping the shaft of light from reaching the planet, air was polluted and the earth was either; cold and covered with ice in some areas or it was no more than big rocks, rivers of flame running through it. There wasn't much water in the planet, which made any source of it treasured by the habitants of this earth.

The only plants they could find were the wild ones or the mushrooms for it grow only from consuming other creatures, as for green plants, there was no place for it to grow in, no water and no sun.

Those habitants were powerful magical creatures, their wisdom and power kept them alive for so long. They were so different and each one of them was unique and beautiful in his own way but as time passed nothing seemed to be working for their advantage; the environment was getting worst, food and water became lesser and harder to find, a lot of them died and the rest instead of working together they began to attack each other for survival.

Their fighting increased and none of them was safe, they lived in fear not knowing when or from where a threat could appear.

They were chasing each other but after a long time they realized that dead was the one chasing them. So they prayed, each of them prayed for god to grant him power and keep him alive, but it was all in vain and no prayer was fulfilled and because of that they despised the god for after all their prayers they were still dying from hunger or in each other's hands.

They did not stop to think about a solution that could bring forth their salvation , they just kept battling giving up all hopes in god , until it comes the day when only four of them were standing having beaten all the others. They were four strong creatures… Or better '**the most powerful of all'**; their names were **Humus**, **Luna**, **Astrum** and **Tractus**.

They as well kept fighting to survive but none of them has succeeded to kill the others.

One day... all four of them were engaged in the same fight. It was an awful and dangerous one and each one was expecting dead in any second but suddenly a light appeared between them startling them, it was so bright that they couldn't see anything.

Shielding their eyes, they quickly run away from it as far as they could and when the light disappeared, they saw a strange baby of a kind for what they know never existed before. It was small with a head, two big eyes, a strange nose, a small mouth and two ears completely different of theirs, it had four arms but there was no sight of any wings, fangs, paws or tales.

The creature was so small and it seemed to be so fragile and weak, it was an easy target. Deciding to attack they begin to approach slowly but the baby's eyes opened and he let out a cry once his eyes spotted them. it was clear that they frightened him but for some strange reasons they stopped their advance standing in their spots and just gazing at the baby in front of them , they could eat him easily and satisfy their needs ,at least for now for now... and then what? , go bake to their fights and kill each other. It was but a matter of time until one of them wins over but for how much will it last, it cannot survive for a long time being alone, and it'll die as well, so... what is the right solution? And what can they do?

Suddenly it hits them, and they all knew what to do. they held their heads high gazing at the sky as they pried , this time their prayer was one and they didn't pray for themselves , they prayed for the baby to survive , and they had what they wanted , finally god listened to their prayer and he gave them far more then what they asked for ...far so more.

The smoke that once covered the sky begin to fade away letting strides of golden light pass trough it enlightening the earth while drops of water were falling to the ground refreshing it and giving it life

Not far after green bushes begin to show up from under the earth and then flowers started blossoming, trees appearing. The water that was falling from the sky formed rivers running through the green grass making it into some wonderful sight that held them captivated.

The four creatures were owed, eyes wide as ever looking at the beauty around them but the spell was broken as a realization came to them when they heard the kid's laughter as it echoed filling the place.

They realized that their wish has been granted, so they came to understand that what they were missing all those years wasn't food or water, no

Union, that's what they were really missing. If they worked together, maybe more of them will be here now...

But what happened , had already happened and they can't change it so instead they vowed to change what is to happen , from now on they will work together and they will help whatever creatures -will come next- to work together.

And they did, fulfilling their vow they helped humans –the new habitants that came to this realm- to find peace and serenity.

They kept doing so for a long time and when they were sure people could survive without their help they went into hiding , finding peace themselves in a beautiful , magical land that no human was able to step a foot on, the land of "Magus" and during the time they spend in there their number grew ever so slowly...

Little by little, people began to forget about the four creatures that helped them, but still they lived together in peace, a peace that nothing and no one was able to break until that dreadful day when an evil force crept from an unknown star to invade the Earth.

Metal weapons and powerful bodies wasn't able to hold a second against it for it had invaded them from the inside corrupting their senses and planting the seeds of malice and greed in their mind.

Its power was so dark and luring and they could not fight it back so instead people gave up to this power and begin to fight each other , steeling and killing not caring for anyone or anything ,with time their hearths became cold , they held no mercy and they knew nothing but jealousy and hatred .

The only ones who weren't empoisoned by this evil, the ones -who were able to fight the temptation-were no more than a group of twenty persons, but that did nothing to stop them, their pure hearths and clean minds was what saved them and gave them the bravery to stand up against this evil.

However and unfortunately… they failed, they were mere humans without any magical powers and it was obvious that they had no chance to destroy this wicked being whoever or whatever it was. They were falling one by one but they never gave up, they held a noble reason kept fighting to fulfil it not afraid of what would happen to them.

Maybe they weren't powerful from the outside but they were … from the inside and **this **power was more than enough to open the doors of Magus. The four creatures appeared once more, followed by others like them .Gathering together they fought alongside the humans, which made them more powerful.

With the creatures' magic and the humans' strong will; they reached their goal and the dark force wasn't able to resist them thus it escaped going back to where it came from but before disappearing completely it whispered to them "Vos lucror iam, tamen I'll exsisto tergum iterum, caligo quod validus tunc, vos mos non polleo efficio quisquam ut subsisto mihi..."and with that it was gone.

_"You may win now, but I'll be back again, darker and stronger and then, you won't be able to do anything to stop me…"_

However, things weren't over yet, the malice that was still in people's hearth only gets stronger, not leaving them even with its root's escaping.

In their last attempt to help people, the four magical creatures joined their full powers and used it to clean the Earth from this malice prying for god to help.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from them enveloping the Earth in its warm and their wish was granted once again; people were back as they were before …at least for now, but this time they paid the price, they were wounded and tired and they couldn't resist any more. Their bodies failed them but their souls didn't give up, it still wanted to live and help destroy the evil when it's back**.**

After the light banished their bodies fell dead in the ground , people gathered around them crying for the loss of such a great and legendary creatures , the heroes who helped them beyond imagination , some remembered the stories they heard about the four powerful creatures , just now realizing that it wasn't a mere fantasies as they though .

It was late in the night and the full moon was shining above but suddenly the sun was clear as well, the stars were gleaming in the sky, space surrounding them all.

They were all clear and visible at the same time, people looked around them awed and afraid as four crystals appeared.

The first came from the moon; it was a beautiful silvery crystal. The second was blue coming from the stars above and the third appeared from nowhere and everywhere, it was dark like the space it comes from and the last and most powerful came from the Earth itself; it was a rock in the shape of a crystal the light of the sun gave it a beautiful golden colour.

The four crystals floated in the air forming a circle, above them the twilight appeared in the sky as they absorbed the aura that was coming out from the dead creatures. There were four coloured auras and each of them headed to one of the crystals creating a sight that kept the people watching in awe and fascination. They were very aware of the fact that this aura held in her the **souls **and **powers** of those who saved the Earth, those who helped the humans and those who'll never be forgotten again...

After the lights disappeared and the aura faded, people couldn't take their eyes away from what was happening in front of them but suddenly the four crystals disappeared, appearing once more in separated places far away from each other. Some people were able to see them being swallowed by the ground and then they saw the four towers that formed where the crystals were landed as if to protect them or to be the proof of their existence.

Some of the other creatures that stayed alive went back to their land while others stayed to help people rebuild their homes and they were named **dragons**.

After their first appearance, no one had ever seen the crystals for a long, long time. Until it was the day of destruction, the day of **shattering hopes** ...'


End file.
